pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna Whitestone
Jenna Whitestone was the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger in Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers, the Pink Overtech Ranger in Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive, and the Pink Turbo Ranger in Poké Rangers Turbo. 'Mighty Morphin Jenna is known to be very sarcastic. However, she has many friends in high places. She was an all-star basketball player, that is, until she met the others. As the Yellow Ranger, she brings hope, no matter how much she has to put up with. For example, in Chapter 19, it was revealed to the readers that Jenna had no mom or dad, yet she lived with her aunt. She was also a sister to a girl with Amii in Chapter 28, where they had to protect her from Meowthlady's 'baby monster'. Together, she and Amii learned how to be great teammates in Chapter 34, where she had to fight Tarbok. Together, Amii, Jenna, and Mika make up the feminine and emotional side of the team from that end forward. She helped destroy Mariah's castle in Chapter 45. After Chapter 45, she obtains the power of Time and had the power to upgrade to evolution with the Pichu Zord in Chapter 48. Right then and there, she and Edna had fight, causing them to switch bodies. Things were then very quiet for her. That is until Chapter 86, where she had to face a newly upgraded Raticator all by herself. Things went smoothly, until she obtained the power of Ninja. She realizes new secrets about herself and her family. Edna was a ranger before Jenna. In Chapter 105, she was forced to make a decision: either she stays on the Olympic team, or become a ranger. It was hard, but she quit the Olympic team. Things were then quiet, with rocky storylines. She was then chosen to go to the year 1989 on Earth and fight with the Turboranger to find the oval Overtech Crystal. 'Overtech Overdrive' When Mariah was destroyed, she was one of the rangers that decided to upgrade their powers from MMPR to PROO. To her surprise, she became Overtech Ranger 1-Pink and she was fierce just like when she was in yellow. In Chapter 8, she was controlled by Mechaskull because he thought she was Cassandra and he made her believe that he was the Duskphantom. Things were quiet until Chapter 24, where she had to face a monster that was able to create seismic activity. During the season, she developed a rival like attitude toward Manacle. Things were quiet, until Chapter 41, where she had to face a monster using the power of jump ropes. Overall, she was a great fighter. 'Turbo' After the end of Mechagigas, she becomes the Pink Turbo Ranger in Chapter 1. As the Pink Ranger, she was the first warrior of Hoenn to have a flying type as Pink. She defeated some of the riders and helped out when needed. In Chapter 6, she stopped a monster from destroying the future. But, that was it. She however helped out in Chapters 4, and 13. She passed on her powers to Angela Keeney. 'Guest Appearances' '''Poké Rangers Turbo Chapters 39-44: Escape to Citadark Isle' Poké Rangers SDI Chapter 16: Three Shades of Pink Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 49: Rangers Exposed Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 51: Countdown to Destruction Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 52: Install, Poke Rangers Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive Category:Poké Rangers Turbo Category:Pink Rangers Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn